Medical diagnostic and interventional systems in angiography, cardiology and neurology nowadays often use X-ray machines or X-ray devices as a basis for imaging. The X-ray machines are often equipped with a so-called C-arm. A C-arm mainly comprises an X-ray source and, disposed opposite it via a C-shaped, usually metal connecting structure, an X-ray detector. The C-arm can be stand- or ceiling-mounted. A plurality of movement axes, which can also be motorized, allow flexible positioning of the X-ray source and X-ray detector relative to an object under examination, e.g. a patient lying on the examination table. The positioning of the C-arm and of the components mounted thereon is also known as C-arm travel.
In the case of a diagnostic examination or a medical intervention, several people such as doctors, nurses or other medical technicians are often working in the examination room. By way of example, FIG. 1 shows a setup in which a patient 1016 an examination table 1015 is being examined using an X-ray apparatus 1001 comprising a C-arm 1002 which is in turn mounted on a stand 1014. A usual work sequence requires a structured division of responsibilities of the medical personnel involved and an expedient subdivision of the treatment room into different working areas of the respective personnel. For example, there tends to be a treating doctor 1004 at the side of the patient 1016, a nurse 1003 next to the treating doctor 1004, an anesthesiologist 1005 has his/her sphere of action at the head of the patient 1016, an assistant nurse 1006 has the largest radius of action and operates in the working area 1007. It is clear that during the examination the radii of action of the persons may change, possibly also overlap. In order to ensure a smooth treatment sequence, the position of the X-ray apparatus must be adapted to suit the changed conditions. In addition, different imaging positions require repositioning of the C-arm 1002. In the case of a freely positionable medical X-ray system, it can happen that very complex movements are necessary for re-positioning which require well trained personnel to execute same quickly and precisely using normal controls such as joysticks or pushbuttons 1010 disposed on the examination table. In addition, the situation may arise that simple movements such as changing the height of an X-ray detector could be carried out by personnel who, however, are far away from the controls 1010.
Hitherto, the position and attitude of the C-arm has been controlled by operator control modules mainly designed as joysticks and/or pushbuttons. The modules are mounted on the examination table or patient positioning table, on a trolley or in a separate room, the control room. In addition, there are fixed operator control switches with limited positioning capability which are mainly disposed on the X-ray detector. Additional C-arm system levers or handles with weight-compensated and smooth-acting mechanisms are used to extricate the patient in emergencies, e.g. in the event of system failure. In industrial applications, wireless operator control modules connected to the system via a radio link are known. The common feature of all these solutions is that an operator control is permanently mounted on the system at a particular location or must be carried by the user.
DE 10 2009 004 766 A1 discloses an X-ray device whose component parts are adjusted using a miniature model of the X-ray device, wherein manipulations of a model component part are translated into an adjustment of the corresponding component part. The disadvantage of this arrangement is that the miniature model is disposed at a central location and is usually operated only by one person.